


And that was when I ruled the world

by Fae



Category: I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, CONGIURA QUALE CONGIURA, Denial, Fluff and Smut, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Tutte Le Gioie, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: Ma Francesco e Giuliano lo guardano come se il sole fosse lui, e Lorenzo si concede di cedere a quella lusinga e lasciarsi adorare. Sotto la carezza ardente dei loro occhi si sente potente come nessuna battaglia potrà mai renderlo, invincibile come se il mondo intero fosse stretto nel palmo della sua mano.Fino a quando lo guarderanno così, non potrà fare altro che splendere per loro.





	And that was when I ruled the world

**Author's Note:**

> \- what if che tiene conto della serie più o meno fino alla 2x04 e per il resto è una sorta di utopia priva di contesto storico. Sapete quando Lorenzo dice che vuole fare di Firenze una Vera Repubblica (tm), rinunciare ai suoi privilegi per dividerli con l'uomo comune, cambiare il mondo, chiudere il buco dell'ozono, sterminare le zanzare e un sacco di altre cose molto belle che nella realtà non sono mai avvenute? Ecco, qui sono avvenute, anche se non so come e cosa sia successo di preciso e nemmeno mi interessa /o/ di base volevo solo una realtà alternativa in cui Giuliano e Francesco diventano il braccio destro e il sinistro di Lorenzo e lo aiutano a realizzare la sua visione, tutto è fatto di unicorni e arcobaleni e l'OT3 prospera. Non cercateci del realismo perchè non ce n'è, c'è solo il mio amore vergognoso per loro e il mio denial potente per il finale della S2, che chiaramente non esiste. E il porno \o\  
> \- RIVISTA E CORRETTA rispetto alla versione postata per il P0rn Fest, che avevo terminato di corsissima e mancava dell'intero finale. Per cui fate il favore, leggete questa e dimenticate che l'altra esista *nasconde sotto il tappeto* /o/'''  
> \- il prompt che ho fillato era mio, ma mi sono resa conto solo durante la stesura che ce ne sono finiti dentro di straforo anche altri che avevo letto e mi erano rimasti in mente, ovvero _'di Lorenzo non ne hanno mai abbastanza'_ e _'Lorenzo geme il nome di entrambi, Francesco e Giuliano soltanto quello di lui'_. Del resto il Fest di quest'anno è stato un tale troiaio di prompt meravigliosi su di loro e sulla serie in generale che a un certo punto uno si confonde \o\  
> \- prompt: _Il sole splendeva, non avendo altra alternativa_ (COWT #9, terza settimana @ [LDF](http://www.landedifandom.net/)); _Be my mirror, my sword and shield / my missionaries in a foreign field_ (P0rn Fest #12 @ [LDF](http://www.landedifandom.net/))  
> \- titolo e ispirazione varia da _Viva la vida_ dei Coldplay.

Per tutta la vita, Lorenzo ha vegliato sulla sua città. 

Firenze ha salutato il suo primo vagito e da quel momento lo ha accolto ed allevato; si è fatta ammirare come una donna capricciosa e venerare come la più benevola delle sante, e odiare, alle volte, ma mai per troppo tempo. Lorenzo ne ha respirato la grandezza prima ancora di essere in grado di comprenderla, fin dalla prima volta in cui suo nonno lo ha condotto con sé per mostrargliene i tesori; ne conosce a memoria ogni pietra e ogni angolo, eppure trova ancora, ogni giorno, una ragione per meravigliarsi.

Adesso, immersa nell'ultima luce del giorno e punteggiata dalle prime torce accese, Firenze splende come un gioiello prezioso mentre gli rende il suo tributo e acclama ancora una volta il nome dei Medici. Il popolo è sceso nelle strade e nelle piazze, e da ore festeggia; festeggia una città nuova, più libera e giusta, e la promessa di una vita migliore.

Dall'alto, nascosto alla vista di tutti, Lorenzo contempla la visione che lo ha guidato per anni prendere vita davanti ai suoi occhi, come il disegno di un artista cui siano stati finalmente donati i giusti colori. Il cigolare sommesso della porta alle sue spalle lo trova ancora intento ad osservare la folla, a riempirsi gli occhi e il cuore di quell'immagine. Non ha bisogno di voltarsi per sapere di chi si tratta; nessuno sa di preciso dove si è rifugiato, nessuno penserebbe di guardare in quella stanza, se non loro.

"Ti stavamo cercando" mormora una voce profonda alle sue spalle, e il rimprovero quieto e divertito in quelle parole è tutto ciò che rimane dei loro contrasti, degli anni passati a coltivare l'odio seminato da altri; il resto non è che un ricordo, bruciato come erba cattiva e disperso come cenere spazzata via dall'aria nuova della primavera.

Lorenzo ancora non si volta, gli occhi persi lungo l'orizzonte e un sorriso che nessuno può vedere. "Sapevo che mi avreste trovato."

"Dunque sai anche perché siamo qui" aggiunge un'altra voce, più aperta e sfrontata, e il sorriso muta in una risata soffice, in un brivido di anticipazione stemperato dal calore della familiarità. Conosce quella voce come se fosse la propria, come il proprio sangue e le proprie ossa, e nonostante questo non si stanca mai di sentirla.

Attende che la porta venga richiusa e serrata dall'interno, e che entrambi prendano posto accanto alla finestra - accanto a lui, dove sarebbero dovuti essere da sempre.

Francesco è il primo a raggiungerlo, a scivolargli dietro offrendogli l'appoggio sicuro del suo petto contro cui rilassarsi e il suo respiro tiepido tra i capelli, ma Giuliano è il primo a toccarlo, a prendergli il viso tra le mani per reclamare le sue labbra, rubandogli un bacio che ha il sapore dolce della vittoria. "Ce l'hai fatta" sussurra, e dietro il suo sorriso raggiante Lorenzo può leggere il suo orgoglio di fratello, di alleato, di compagno; dietro la stretta salda di Francesco può sentire il battito incredulo del suo cuore.

"Non io" obietta, cercando gli occhi di entrambi. "Tutti noi ce l'abbiamo fatta. Insieme."

Francesco scuote la testa, e Giuliano ride e avvicina la bocca al suo orecchio come se avesse un segreto da confidargli. "Li senti?" domanda, accennando con il mento verso la finestra, e Lorenzo chiude gli occhi e si lascia cullare dalle voci e dalla musica, dal rumore della città in festa che sale fino a loro portato dal vento. "Tutto questo è per te. E' il tuo nome quello che chiamano."

"Allora forse dovrei tornare da loro" propone, arricciando le labbra in un sorriso sornione, ma nessuno dei tre crede davvero a quelle parole e finiscono soltanto per riderne tutti insieme. Lorenzo ha passato le ultime ore attorniato dal popolo, con Francesco e Giuliano al suo fianco a portarlo in trionfo, a infiammare la folla per lui, e il suo nome è risuonato di bocca in bocca come un canto, un'ovazione, un augurio di lunga vita. Ci sarà tempo per festeggiare ancora, per godersi il successo e raccoglierne i frutti; ma ora il giorno volge al termine e la notte non è ancora iniziata, e questo momento appartiene soltanto a loro.

"Possono aspettare" decide Francesco, sfiorandogli una guancia perchè volti la testa dalla sua parte, ed è lui questa volta a pretendere un bacio. "Ti vogliamo per noi, adesso."

Lorenzo sospira piano sulla sua bocca, godendo della sua voce arrochita, assaporando quelle parole una per una. Solleva una mano dietro di sé per allacciargliela al collo, e allunga l'altra a cercare il viso, il tocco, la presenza di Giuliano. Ci sono momenti in cui la vicinanza dell'uno o dell'altro basta da sola a riempirgli il cuore fin quasi a farlo traboccare, e ce ne sono altri in cui si sentirebbe perduto, se non potesse avere quella di entrambi. "I soliti egoisti" mormora, divertito.

Che si senta egoista almeno quanto loro, dopotutto, è un segreto che può restare tra Lorenzo e la sua coscienza.

"Al contrario" ribatte Giuliano, fingendosi offeso. "Lo facciamo per il bene comune."

Lorenzo ride di nuovo. "Ma davvero" lo asseconda.

Giuliano lo guarda negli occhi, insolitamente serio nonostante un sorriso leggero gli incurvi ancora le labbra. Allunga un braccio di lato, verso la finestra, per accostare discretamente il vetro lasciandone aperto solo uno spiraglio; la luce danza per un attimo all'interno della camera, e i rumori si fanno appena più soffusi, ma non cessano.

"Tutta Firenze vorrebbe essere al nostro posto" dice, e Lorenzo trattiene il respiro di fronte al gesto quasi solenne col quale Giuliano gli prende una mano tra le sue, alla sincronia perfetta con la quale Francesco fa lo stesso con l'altra. "Lascia che ti adoriamo anche per loro."

Gliele baciano nello stesso istante, senza smettere di guardarlo, e il calore delle loro labbra è balsamo che chiude ogni ferita, la devozione nei loro occhi un premio che sente di non meritare, e che nonostante questo lo riempie di un amore profondo, assoluto, diverso da qualsiasi cosa abbia mai provato prima.

Per tutta la vita, Lorenzo ha portato su di sé il peso del proprio destino. Per tutta la vita si è sentito il responsabile, il prescelto, un re di fatto se non di diritto, senza mantello né corona ma con la benedizione di Dio a guidare i suoi passi. Giuliano e Francesco hanno condiviso quei passi uno per uno; hanno creduto in lui senza domande né condizioni, hanno aperto la strada davanti ai suoi piedi, gli hanno permesso di condurre una guerra pacifica, di parole e diplomazia, prendendo su di loro il peso altrettanto oneroso di sporcarsi di sangue al suo posto ogni volta che ce n'è stato bisogno. Sono stati il suo braccio e le sue mani, la sua spada e il suo scudo, e lo specchio in cui riflettersi e trovare la risposta a ogni suo dubbio.

Adesso i loro corpi drappeggiati addosso sono l'unico mantello di cui si sente degno, il peso dolce delle loro fronti contro la sua l'unica corona che vuole a cingergli il capo, i loro baci l'unica benedizione a cui anela davvero.

Lo spogliano con mani sicure, con la destrezza donata loro dall'abitudine, ma con un'impazienza quasi febbrile che nessuno dei due riesce a contenere. Non c'è angolo del suo corpo che non conoscano già, non c'è cosa che non abbia lasciato far loro almeno una volta, o che loro non abbiano lasciato fare a lui; eppure sembrano non averne mai abbastanza, ed è una delle cose che Lorenzo ama di loro. Ama la loro fame e la loro irruenza, ama che siano tutto ciò che lui non sarà mai.

Scivola via dalle loro braccia per lasciare che si spoglino a vicenda con la stessa fretta, ridendo tra i baci di ogni bottone troppo testardo, di ogni laccio che intralcia il loro cammino, e Lorenzo ride con loro mentre li guarda, mentre gode dei loro corpi finalmente nudi e inondati dal sole, così belli e sfacciati e pieni di vita. Dio li ha creati per questo, pensa d'improvviso, e sente le guance scottare per la propria audacia, per quel pensiero così blasfemo e insieme così dolce. Dio li ha creati per lui e glieli ha donati perchè lo aiutassero, perchè è di tutti e tre che Firenze ha bisogno. Perchè Lorenzo potesse proteggerli e farsi proteggere, amarli e farsi amare da loro.

Perchè è qui che, insieme, dovevano arrivare.

Resta immobile ancora per qualche istante, perso nella propria contemplazione, ma i loro sguardi confusi e lucidi di desiderio lo fanno desistere immediatamente dall'idea di passare anche un solo attimo in più senza toccarli. Giuliano gli tende la mano e lo guida di nuovo tra di loro, stretto tra il suo corpo e quello di Francesco, intrappolato dalle loro braccia in una prigione dalla quale Lorenzo non ha alcuna voglia di fuggire.

Il primo gemito che riempie la stanza è quello che lascia le sue labbra non appena i loro fianchi si premono contro i suoi.

Cadono insieme tra le coltri morbide di quel letto che ormai è diventato loro, e conosce segreti che a nessun altro potrebbero rivelare. Lorenzo li guida con gesti resi impudenti dall'eccitazione, spingendo le loro teste e le loro bocche l'una contro l'altra per goderseli ancora per un poco, per lasciarsi scaldare dal fuoco che la loro sola immagine riesce ad accendergli dentro, e loro si tendono per lui, raddrizzandosi per permettergli di vedere di più.

Si inginocchiano ai due lati del suo corpo disteso, lasciandolo a guardarli come guarderebbe un'opera d'arte, a metà tra l'attenzione e l'estasi, soffermandosi su ogni dettaglio.

I contorni sinuosi dei loro corpi, le curve rotonde della carne e le linee dure dei muscoli, le ombre che cambiano a ogni movimento; il contrasto squisito tra i capelli dorati di Giuliano e quelli scuri di Francesco, i lineamenti più fini dell'uno e quelli più irregolari dell'altro, diversi ma entrambi perfetti ai suoi occhi; e poi le guance colorite, le bocche lucide e arrossate, i sorrisi ora teneri e ora vibranti di sfida - perchè tra loro, Lorenzo lo sa, ogni bacio è una schermaglia personale destinata a restare priva di un vincitore.

Allunga le mani per toccarli fin dove riesce, per tracciare con dita gemelle le distese ampie delle loro schiene e le rotondità delle natiche, per sfiorare fugacemente il loro punto più nascosto strappando a entrambi un singhiozzo che spezza a metà i loro respiri. "Lorenzo" ansimano, quasi nello stesso istante, e il suo nome sulle loro labbra è più di qualsiasi lode e qualsiasi ovazione, è musica che gli inonda il petto e gli incendia i lombi, è la voce stessa di Dio che gli parla.

Si chinano su di lui per baciarlo, uno e poi l'altro e poi di nuovo, senza dargli tregua, e i loro baci sono pieni di quella fame che ama così tanto; sono una lotta giocosa per guadagnare la sua attenzione, sono labbra che si modellano contro le sue e lingue che gli invadono la bocca fino a togliergli il fiato.

"Lasciaci fare" lo ferma Francesco, quando tenta di nuovo di toccarli.

"E voi?" domanda, affannato.

Giuliano sbuffa appena contro la sua guancia, divertito ed esasperato al tempo stesso. "Non pensare a noi, ora" lo ammonisce. "Pensa solo a te, per una volta."

"Lo sto facendo" ride Lorenzo, attirandoli più vicini. Si aggrappa alle loro spalle come un naufrago alla deriva, vi affonda contro le dita come se ne avesse bisogno per non annegare. "Sto pensando che vi voglio" mormora, roco, e i loro respiri che si increspano come brezza contro la sua pelle sono l'unica risposta di cui ha bisogno. "Tutti e due."

"Più tardi" gli assicura Francesco, siglando la sua promessa con un altro bacio. "Questo vogliamo farlo insieme."

"Perchè siamo tuoi" sussurra Giuliano, a un soffio dalle sue labbra. "Tutti e due."

Dietro la finestra il sole indugia ancora sull'orizzonte, li accarezza disegnando sul letto uno spicchio di luce calda, quasi non volesse decidersi a scendere su un giorno tanto glorioso. Ma Francesco e Giuliano lo guardano come se il sole fosse lui, e Lorenzo si concede di cedere a quella lusinga e lasciarsi adorare. Sotto la carezza ardente dei loro occhi si sente potente come nessuna battaglia potrà mai renderlo, invincibile come se il mondo intero fosse stretto nel palmo della sua mano.

Fino a quando lo guarderanno così, non potrà fare altro che splendere per loro.

Cominciano dall'alto, dalla linea del collo che Giuliano incide di morsi leggeri, dalle sporgenze ossute delle clavicole, dalla curva di una spalla che porta ancora i segni di altri giorni e altre notti, delle unghie di Francesco affondate troppo in profondità; proseguono lungo le braccia, tra i rilievi dei muscoli e le linee delle vene, indugiando dove la pelle è più sensibile, dove sanno di poter lasciare tracce che Lorenzo serberà sotto i vestiti come segreti, o che tenterà di nascondere assieme al proprio imbarazzo. Il petto è un terreno di cui conoscono ogni angolo ma che non si stancano mai di esplorare, tracciando percorsi vecchi e scoprendone di nuovi, mappandolo con carezze in punta di dita, con labbra bollenti e lingue umide e impudiche.

Francesco si china a prendergli tra i denti un capezzolo brunito, mordendolo piano fino a lambire il confine tra piacere e dolore, l'eco di una crudeltà antica nascosto nella piega soddisfatta del suo sorriso. Giuliano gli posa baci languidi nell'incavo di un polso, sul palmo aperto della mano, fino ad arrivare alle dita e prenderle in bocca una per una, succhiandole come pezzi di zucchero.

Scendono fino ai muscoli tesi del ventre, alla carne appena più morbida dei fianchi; seguono con le mani la linea delle cosce solo per fare in modo che le schiuda, baciandone l'interno fino alla sua piega più segreta, fino a quando i loro nomi non gli sfuggono di bocca uno dopo l'altro, rotolando sulla lingua come preghiere.

Da quella posizione, Lorenzo osserva il proprio corpo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta; come se fosse nuovo, rigenerato dalla loro vicinanza, ricostruito pezzo per pezzo dal loro tocco. Osserva la propria pelle, liscia e intatta, e chiede silenziosamente perdono per ogni cicatrice che avrebbe dovuto solcarla e che invece sono loro a portare per lui; osserva i propri muscoli fremere, la propria virilità svettare tra le gambe, tra i loro visi, come un trofeo di guerra.

Arrossisce ancora, nonostante tutto, mentre guarda Giuliano sporgersi per assaggiarlo per primo, percorrendo la sua lunghezza a occhi chiusi e aprendoli per guardarlo da sotto le ciglia solo una volta arrivato in cima, e solo perchè conosce perfettamente l'effetto che avrà. Francesco ride della sua espressione estatica, del sorriso impudente di Giuliano, e poi si unisce a lui e ben presto non c'è più un solo tratto che non sia umido dei loro baci. Lo prendono uno alla volta e poi di nuovo insieme, e Lorenzo annega nel calore delle loro bocche, le mani affondate tra i capelli di entrambi, e un po' li guida e un po' si lascia prendere, incerto se lasciarli proseguire o resistere ancora.

"No" decide alla fine, in un sospiro spezzato, e sorride della loro confusione, della domanda muta nei loro sguardi. "Non così. Venite qui."

Gli obbediscono in un istante, sollevandosi di nuovo per restituirgli i loro visi accanto al suo, le loro labbra già umide delle prime stille del suo sapore. Lorenzo gliene è grato nonostante la frustrazione, nonostante la voglia bruciante di averle di nuovo a dargli piacere, perchè mai come oggi sente il bisogno di averli vicini e di concludere insieme quello che hanno iniziato, così come insieme hanno cambiato la storia, così come hanno concluso la loro impresa e lasciato il campo di battaglia. Geme ancora mentre barattano quel calore con la presa salda delle loro mani, con carezze ruvide che si rincorrono senza sosta e non gli lasciano altra scelta se non quella di deporre le armi.

Ma la resa è dolce tra le loro braccia, e Lorenzo si abbandona all'estasi ad occhi chiusi e labbra aperte, senza vergogna né pudore, lasciandosi guardare fino alla fine.

Gli ultimi raggi di sole si affievoliscono assieme al ritmo erratico del suo respiro, assieme al suo battito che rallenta poco alla volta la propria corsa, lasciandolo arreso e vinto dalle sensazioni. Lo ascolta mescolarsi a quelli che sente riverberare contro il suo petto, sovrastare le voci lontane e festanti che ancora chiamano il suo nome, e si lascia invadere dalla dolcezza di quel suono.

E' lui ora a cercare le loro mani, a prendere nelle sue quelle di entrambi per deporre baci leggeri sul dorso e sulle nocche, per ricambiare ogni benedizione con il sigillo invisibile di una promessa. "Non importa quale sia il nome che chiamano" mormora. "Tutto questo è vostro tanto quanto è mio."

Francesco districa lentamente la mano dalla sua stretta, e la lascia scivolare appena sopra il suo cuore. "Senza di te non sarebbe mai accaduto" osserva.

"Senza di voi non avrei potuto farlo accadere" ribatte Lorenzo, una tenerezza quasi soffocante a chiudergli la gola. Li attira a sé fino ad avere le loro fronti di nuovo contro la sua, fino a poterli guardare entrambi e a sentire i loro respiri confondersi con il suo. "Senza di voi non so cosa sarei."

Giuliano intreccia la propria mano a quella di Francesco, e ricambia il suo sguardo. Nei suoi occhi, nei loro occhi, c'è una promessa che fa eco a quella di Lorenzo; c'è la storia che muta il suo corso, e un futuro luminoso da costruire insieme non appena il sole sorgerà di nuovo. "Non ti permetteremo mai di scoprirlo."

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- ...ho l'impressione di essere scivolata un pochino nella purple prose? Ho cercato di non esagerare ma a una certa la storia aveva preso quella piega lì e quindi niente, non c'era modo di tornare indietro. Del resto il punto di vista è quello di Lorenzo, sia le poeticherie che i riferimenti religiosi (e vagamente blasfemi) sono chiaramente colpa sua. E anche un po' colpa della Shari, perchè dopo aver letto [questa meraviglia qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744204) io sono andata in overload e credo di essermici ispirata più del dovuto. Ma vabbè, tanto ormai. #hivemind  
> \- ...il finale è, um, un po' un colpo basso? Cioè, sarebbe un colpo basso se quell'altro finale (quello della S2) fosse effettivamente avvenuto. Ma abbiamo stabilito che non esiste, giusto? ERA TUTTO UNO SCHERZONE! HAHAHAHAHA! hahaha. haha. ha. *piange*


End file.
